


完全是误会 高栾

by thebranchofDYSinSaintPetersburg



Series: 完全是/Absolutely [2]
Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebranchofDYSinSaintPetersburg/pseuds/thebranchofDYSinSaintPetersburg
Summary: 误会。Misunderstanding.
Relationships: 高峰/栾云平
Series: 完全是/Absolutely [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591459
Kudos: 13





	完全是误会 高栾

**Author's Note:**

> ULTRA-OOC+AU预警  
> 真的不是很美好，三思。  
> 因为众所周知的原因，AO3在中国大陆被限制访问。我的更多文章请前往lofter搜索用户“圣彼得堡分社”阅读，谢谢。  
> For some reason this site was blocked in mainland China. For more posts of mine please visit lofter.com and search for "圣彼得堡分社" , thank you.

一大盆凉水兜头泼下去，一股凉气打天灵盖直奔涌泉穴，把栾云平扎了个对穿。眼皮像那过载电路里的空气开关，啪地一下就弹开了。他突然想起自己还有什么事儿没办，正准备用手把自己撑起来，结果又摔回了干草垛上。双手被反剪着绑在背后，粗糙的细麻绳勒进皮肉之中，压根儿就没有空出来的手。  
“醒了？甭费劲了。这是捆牛绳，牛都挣不开，何况你这体格儿？这不，刚才又泼了盆凉水，麻绳沾上水会膨胀的，把你捆得更结实。”一个戴着金丝边眼镜的男子蹲在他身边，好整以暇地盯着他。  
栾云平用了三十秒把这前因后果捋了一遍。太君吩咐自己装成大学生去城里八路军地下交通站门口盯梢，结果自己冒冒失失跟交通站的头儿撞了个满怀。对方见他鬼鬼祟祟连忙质问他是干什么的，他心理素质也是够可以的，撒腿就跑，那不抓你抓谁。交通站的成员们怕宪兵队起疑，一边儿跑一边儿喊着“抓小偷”，全体出动围追堵截栾云平。栾云平跑着跑着眼前一黑，啪唧栽倒在地上，再醒来已是这般光景。  
“八路……军爷！大爷！爷爷！完全是误会！我地大大地良民！”栾云平本来想手舞足蹈地比划，奈何被捆得严严实实，只能在地上扭得跟个长虫似的。  
“就你这还良民呢，中国话都快不会说了。怎么中国话这么难学吗，上大学里学小日本鬼子狗叫去了？”戴金丝眼镜的冲着栾云平吹了一口气逗弄他，对方嫌脏下意识把头偏过去，银色镜架里嵌着的那块镜片上登时泛起了一层雾。  
“你……你知道我的身份了？”栾云平试探着问。死亡的预感笼罩着他。  
“一开始就知道你不是什么好人，哪有见着八路跑得比兔子还快的好人呐？你昏睡的时候我们搜了身，看到了你的证件。以往我们逮住那些狗翻译都是太阳穴上贴那么大个儿膏药，你这怎么没有啊？哦，”那人借着昏黄的提灯，点了点栾云平颧骨下的痦子，“嗐，贴这儿了。”  
“那真是痦子……”  
“甭管是不是痦子了，长这么好看一小伙子去当狗汉奸，卿本佳人啊……”金丝眼镜长叹一口气。  
“军爷，完全是误会，误会。”栾云平怕死，梗着脖子分辩着，“读书人的事，能叫当狗汉奸吗……”自知理亏，伸长脖子的高叫逐渐转为嗫嚅，声音渐渐归于沉寂。  
“跟我喊这个可以说是完全没用了。我只管看着你，其他一概不是我能决定的。放心，我们八路军优待俘虏，肯定给你养得白白胖胖的再……”  
“再放咯？”栾云平颤抖着声音询问。  
“再杀咯！”金丝眼镜伸出右手在颈间比了一个抹脖子的手势。栾云平吓得小脸儿一白，差点儿又晕死过去。  
“得，不吓你了，要不然还得再浪费一盆凉水。”金丝眼镜从身后扯出一大块白布来，从头到脚把栾云平身上的水擦干。他擦完之后一拍栾云平屁股：“起来吧祖宗——你可真是祖宗，不能放不能杀，还得好生伺候着——脸朝下翻个面儿吧，要不然一会儿你这锅贴该糊了。”  
栾云平心想赶紧配合吧，争取个宽大处理，跟条菜青虫似的顾涌了半天也没动唤，气得金丝眼镜一把就把栾云平脸朝下掴在茅草地上，然后顺手开始扒栾云平裤子。栾云平吓懵了，挺和蔼一人刹那间兽性大发，这是闻了欢宜香了？  
“昨天你摔在地上，衣服都破了，我们给你弄了套儿新衣裳，给你换的时候还检查了你身上有没有其他伤。倒是没嘛毛病，就是屁眼儿上长了黄米粒儿那么大一痔疮……”栾云平闻言脸憋得通红，谁知道这种事情金丝眼镜堂而皇之地宣之于口。  
也是，反正又不是他长痔疮。  
“菜市口鹤年堂的药膏，这么一小瓶就一块现大洋。买那么好的药干嘛，还不如买二斤骨头喂狗，养熟了看到小鬼子狗汉奸康哧就往那屁股蛋子上咬一口。”金丝眼镜食指挑了一点儿药膏，等指尖的热力把凝固的膏体焐成油状，然后沿着栾云平肛周的褶皱慢慢地按压，偶有失手便直接捅了进去。  
栾云平的后门儿被金丝眼镜的那根手指捅得一张一翕，像一只正在摄食的海葵。瘙痒使他渐渐觉得有些舒爽，手又动弹不得，只好频繁地扭动躯体，身下压着的家伙事儿因为摩擦迅速鼓胀起来，一跳跳地摩擦着裤裆的布料，龟头感觉敏锐的神经末梢更是放大了点点刺激，让他欲仙欲死。栾云平觉得自己是太久没操女人，被手指捅几下就发情了，想着想着更是红霞飞满脸颊，一片酱色，感觉随时能滴出血来。  
不知过了多久，药总算抹完了。栾云平痛并快乐着，口水流了三尺长，把脸下垫着的茅草都打湿了。金丝眼镜把手楔进栾云平小腹下准备把他翻转过来，没想到抽出手竟是滑腻一片，再低头一看，全明白了。栾云平尿道口渗出的前列腺液实在太多，混合着少许精水，竟把裤裆洇湿一大片。  
“干了，这可是我新衣服，你弄脏了我穿什么呀我…..”金丝眼镜双手揉搓自己的头发。  
栾云平这才反应过来为什么这衣服袖裤子腿儿长了三五公分。但更多的是一脸的又羞又愧不知道该说什么，干嘎巴了两下嘴，又闭住了。  
“得得得，我也是请了尊瘟神过来给我看家护院……既然你这裤子还没穿上，那干脆扒了得了。”金丝眼镜拿栾云平撒筏子，一边儿嚷嚷一边儿把栾云平裤子往下褪再把他上衣往上撩，褪到脚踝又开始解自己裤子的腰带。  
“好家伙，这要别人看见你湿这么厉害还以为我恁么地你了呢。我干脆一不做二不休干他娘的一炮，也算值回我这置办这身儿行头的钱。”那人揩了揩栾云平脊沟积的汗，往下一刮，将其尽数赶到臀沟里。“行了，刚才揉得也差不多了，我看你也挺放松的，我进去了啊。”金丝眼镜倒也挺有礼貌，在栾云平看来，语气像是小时候来自己家的玩伴怯生生站在篱笆前问自己。  
“我可进去了啊？”金丝眼镜屁股往起一抬，随后腰一沉，一根铁锥就钉进栾云平的后门儿里，只是进了一个锥头，就能感觉到内壁软肉对于异物的抗拒。  
“嗐，看你小子细皮嫩肉白白净净地还他妈以为是个兔子，敢情还是个雏儿。罢了罢了，我不折腾你了。”金丝眼镜屁股往起一抬，头冠离开菊口发出啵的一响，弄得栾云平不老好意思的。栾云平他后面一空，肠肉反而蠕动起来。好不容易挑起的情欲让他知觉有些瞀乱了。真他妈贱的，他心中暗骂自己，但还是渴望什么东西来填补这羞于启齿的空虚。  
“大哥，帮帮我。”他思前想后，终于下定决心求助。  
“想要？”  
“嗯。”  
成年男子之间的对白可以在某些场合撕掉虚与委蛇含情脉脉的面纱，变得果决而干脆。欲望支配着两个人，让他们顺从能够跨越两个阵营、弥合心灵裂隙的性本能，这足以使他们忘却不确定性和风险，在极乐里冲上云霄。金丝眼镜双手背在后面，只腰部一下一下地耸动，次次都顶在栾云平深处那颗栗子上。汗水打湿了金丝眼镜稍长的头发，刘海儿一绺一绺地贴在额上。头上蒸腾出的热气好像提醒着观者：他俩正共赴云雨，马上羽化而登仙。不一会儿那人有些乏了，盘腿儿坐在地上，对准栾云平的后门，把他套在自己的龙柱上，托着栾云平的双臀上下套动，粗砺的大手还不忘套弄栾云平硬挺笔直朝天的阴茎，再用拇指指甲刮一刮那垂涎三尺的尿道口。慢慢地金丝眼镜停下手中的动作，栾云平会意，自己上下蹲起，用后面套弄着那人的柱身。屁股与卵袋敲击啪啪作响，于二人听来好似钟磬。之后又换了几个姿势，效果都大同小异，无非是与群众结合得更紧密了点儿。又抽插了一会儿，那人拔了出来，把栾云平摆成侧卧的姿势，自己也侧躺下来，一口衔住栾云平的阴茎。栾云平立刻明晰，也学着那人吞吞吐吐。没多久栾云平感到口内含着的物事开始震颤，便知道那人精关失守，急忙吐了出来，被浇了个满头满脸。自己被那滚烫的浊流一激，下身也泄了出来。那人也不嫌脏，一梗脖子，竟然尽数咽了下去。  
两个人都泄了力气，瘫在原地。半晌还是金丝眼镜先回过神：  
“介尼玛还得我收拾……”

栾云平深感民族大义，洗心革面表示愿意替组织收集情报（虽然金丝眼镜表示栾云平完全是被自己操服的）。至此敌人内部安插了一颗钉子，许多内情都借着栾云平的口流了出来。栾云平在交通站内部也有了自己的代号——乔戈里，他也知道了那金丝眼镜的代号——珠穆朗玛。乔戈里因为是卧底，身份机密，只有珠穆朗玛和少数几个干部知晓。他和珠穆朗玛正如自己的代号，像两座山峰彼此遥望，却始终无法靠近对方。再会之日遥不可期，但他们不怎么盼望重逢。冥冥之中他俩都有种预感，再见之日，便是……

便是第二年的春天了。和风吹绿了故园的杨柳，也吹开了鬼子栽下的樱花。珠穆朗玛所在的小队的任务就是在公园的花见现场伏击鬼子卫戍部队的板井大佐。全员就位，不知道谁的枪走火了，啪地一声打中了一名宪兵的腿。那宪兵鬼叫一声“好疼”，惊得板井以为是在叫自己【1】，急忙回顾，被珠穆朗玛正中眉心，一枪结果了性命。场面大乱，交通站众人趁乱一枪一个鬼子，杀得对方抱头鼠窜。一名队员看远处还有一个躲避流弹的人影，心想他奶奶的，不能让这狗汉奸再去为虎作伥，珠穆朗玛还没得及去拦，队友抬手就是一枪，正中翻译右胸。彼时战时已定，死里逃生的鬼子们回去搬救兵了，队员们迅速对地面上的尸体挨个补枪，以绝后患。珠穆朗玛飞扑过去，整个身子伏在栾云平的身上啜泣起来。  
“完全是……误会……你别……伤心了……别……”栾云平只剩一丝气力，还要抬手去抹珠穆朗玛眼角的泪。珠穆朗玛喉咙梗得死死的，一个字儿也说不出来，只顾着嘶吼，却也发不出声音。  
“别……别哭啊……我喜……喜…….”  
“我也喜欢你！”  
“嗯……好……其实那天……上门……我就……”一枪入肺，呼吸受阻，栾云平已经开始捯气儿了。  
“你就是来投奔我们的？”  
“嗯……知道我……我叫……”  
“栾云平！我看过你的良民证！我叫高峰！我下辈子也不改名，你他妈别忘了我！”  
“嗯……不……不……”栾云平的手突然从高峰的手中滑落，高峰忍着巨大的哀恸把他轻轻地放在原地，然后和队友会合，逃离了现场……

“卡！高大编剧，这回又给我写死了？”栾云平翻了个身，胯下的物件跟着一甩。  
“你上次不说让我写点儿严肃文学嘛，”高峰从床头抽了两张纸，仔细地擦拭着作案工具，“这多好，‘瞄了一个准儿，诶，打死个翻译官’。”  
“嗬，你憋着在这儿弄死我呢？”栾云平伸手从高峰下腹扽了一根毛儿下来，疼得高峰呲牙咧嘴。  
“那怎么弄死你？就这儿吧，操死直接送八宝山。”高峰欺身上去，又是一番苦战。

完。

**Author's Note:**

> 【1】板井「いたい」和疼「痛い＝いたい」同音。
> 
> 这篇文章绝无丑化先烈之意。本人永远敬佩为了挽救民族危亡奋不顾身、置生死于度外的革命前辈。只是化用了时代背景而已。  
> 大概以后会有专门的“完全是”系列了。


End file.
